


the devil sleeps in my arms

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, aristocrat renjun, historical fiction - Freeform, hyuck may or may not be an incubus oops, i can't write ballroom dancing, marking/love bites, masquerades are fun, mysterious hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a fateful night, Renjun meets a masked stranger that steals his heart. By morning he's gone and Renjun's parents have a surprise for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	the devil sleeps in my arms

“Must I _really_ do this?”

“You know this is your parents’ wish. You mustn’t disappoint them.” 

The butler, Doyoung, brushes his young master’s hair, styling it for an upcoming party this evening. As he carefully sets the honey-blonde locks in place, moving onto fixing the collar of his formal white suit. He takes a step back, gazing at the young man in the mirror of his dresser.

Doyoung smiles fondly. “Renjun, don’t look too grumpy. All you have to do is be present for the opening of the ball, then you may leave as you please.”

Renjun sighs loudly and falls back to his chair with a soft _thump._ He’s never liked the social events and dances his parents have forced him to attend. Even after years upon years of ballroom dances and listening to old, hefty men in suits talk about politics or stocks, he can never really get used to them. At least dressing up is somewhat enjoyable, but is there any point if only business partners and acquaintances of his parents are present? 

To be honest, all of this could be better if he actually had a friend his age to interact with. Every guest that comes to his parents’ parties are either middle-aged or toddlers. He even complains to his parents about this sometimes, though he gets the same answer each time: he has to be _mature_ and think like an adult.

 _Bullshit,_ he thinks, _I’m twenty. Not asking for playmates to run around in the mansion with me._

“I just… don’t enjoy any of these balls they arrange. Everyone forgets I’m there ten minutes in, and all I end up doing is eating the jam meringues.” Pausing, Renjun urgently turns to his butler. “You _did_ tell them to make the meringues, right?”

Chuckling, Doyoung nods. “Of course I did. However, I will advise you to not eat too many this late at night.”

“I know, Mom,” replies the other sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He gets up from his chair with a sigh, admiring his neatly-done hair and outfit. Embroidered with delicate golden details, this suit is one of his favorites.

“You look very handsome,” the butler comments, causing Renjun to grin slightly.

“All thanks to you.” Renjun looks at the taller man, putting a hand upon his arm. “What would I do without my butler that can do literally everything?”

Grateful for the compliment but being the person he is, Doyoung shakes his head and bows at a narrow angle. “I am still improving so I will be able to take care of my masters for years on end.”

“If you insist. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re the best servant I’ve ever seen here,” his master tells him, reassuring the butler of his competence. Their attention switches to the doors of the room, for a maid starts knocking on it. 

“Young Master, the ball will start momentarily and the mistress requests for your presence right away.”

“I will be escorting him there,” answers the butler in his serious “work voice”, smoothing out creases in his jet black suit. 

“Understood.” Footsteps fading in the distance indicate the maid has left. 

The two look at each other, prepared for the night’s big event. Renjun remembers something and rushes to one of his dressers, taking out a masquerade mask. 

It’s one of the half-face shapes, created with gold lining and shimmer, meant to match with his white and gold suit. He lets Doyoung secure it over his face, his gloved fingers working carefully so as to not unnecessarily touch the male. When the mask is fitted on, Doyoung nods approvingly at his work.

“Shall we head out?”

Renjun agrees, and so he lets his butler lead him out of his room and down the path to the ballroom.

Just as expected, the young man finds himself instantly bored while attending the ball, though he supposes it’s a _little_ more interesting than usual because all the guests are dressed in fancier, ostentatious outfits to fit the masquerade theme. Being the son of the hosts, he sits on a marvelous chair with his parents upon a separate stage at the forefront of the ballroom, which are essentially thrones. 

Each of them stands for the father’s opening speech and a hush falls over the crowd. 

_Words, words, more words…_ Renjun thinks as he listens to the man beside him speak the phrases he’s heard a million times already. He does his best to keep up a proper appearance, trying not to let his facial features melt into those of clear boredom.

Finally, the speech is over after what feels like an agonizing five minutes. Renjun sits back down on his chair—perhaps landing a bit too rough—as the festive music resumes and the guests start moving again. The crowd looks like a big, squirming group of worms, the young man decides as he does nothing but stare at the people.

At this point, his mother gently tells him he may leave the stage, as the couple are also planning to make their way down for a drink or two. He thanks his mother quietly and steps into the crowd, the music seemingly becoming louder that very second.

Usually, some guests would greet the son of the esteemed Huang family but with every person wearing masks to conceal their face, no one appears to care much enough about the boy who wanders around aimlessly. He has to squeeze in between some people moving about excitedly, and being so close to them causes him to feel the heat of drunk, energetic, and definitely horny adults. It repulses him.

But there’s something strange that he can sense from somewhere in the bright, noisy room—an intense gaze, like someone is following his stumbling movements within the crowd. Like a pair of eyes are set on him, catching an unknowing prey to be devoured. It’s that kind of feeling—the one of being hunted.

Renjun tries to look around himself. At times like these, his smaller framer curses him, for many taller men block his view of his surroundings. By chance, though, he’s gifted with a small gap for him to peek through. And so he does, meeting the eyes behind a bold red-black mask staring right back at him. 

That must be it. Dark, round eyes that strangely shimmer in an orange light at moments, though once Renjun blinks, it’s gone. The longer, deeper he stares into the eyes, the more he feels the world spinning and everyone else disappearing, leaving just the two of them standing in the empty ballroom. 

The eyes are like gemstones, mystical ones that call out to him, encourage him to step forward. No, not just encourage— _tempt_ him to go closer, promising to fulfill all his desires if he complies. Then the plump pair of lips that belong to the eyes curve into a smirk, very well knowing that he has Renjun in his clutches.

Renjun can’t _not_ approach the stranger now, not when he’s suddenly got a curiosity to know who this person is and what exactly is so attractive about him. It seems the masked stranger understands what’s happening and he, too, steps closer to meet Renjun. 

By now, they stand in the centermost area of the crowd, where people are so close together that it’s impossible to not touch someone with one’s elbow or shoulder. Most certainly hidden from his parents, that’s for sure, which Renjun is thankful of because the last thing he wants is for them to interrupt their moment.

It is _so_ tightly cramped, in fact, that when they’re in range of each other, dancing guests push them to a close proximity where it would be incredibly awkward if they aren’t holding one another, in position for a dance. It comes naturally, how the stranger places one hand over Renjun’s waist and the other to grasp Renjun’s hand. Of course, it isn’t his waist that should be held in the proper dance position, but Renjun doesn’t mind one bit. In turn, Renjun has his hand atop the other’s broad shoulder.

“Hello,” Renjun greets, blinking at the gentleman holding him with such a gentle touch. Now that he’s a mere couple inches away from him, he knows the stranger is quite young, likely near his age. His pink-brown locks flow just as smoothly as he moves and smiles. 

_Oh, that smile…_ Devilish is the only way Renjun can manage to describe it. Renjun thinks he might melt simply by being gazed at. Even behind a mask, Renjun is sure that he isn’t mistaken: this man is deathly handsome and is fully aware of what he’s doing.

“Enjoying your night?” he asks, leaning his head a bit closer to the one in his grasp. The music and crowd are loud, after all, and they have to raise their volume or be nearer. His thumb slowly rubs Renjun’s waist, a gesture sends a shiver up his spine and a blush to his cheeks. 

“Only since you started holding me like this,” Renjun answers, looking away soon after in embarrassment. Normally, he’d be too shy to say anything of the sort, but it’s the strange magic of the man at work, making him feel so much more comfortable being expressive and open. Besides, something tells him that this person doesn’t just want to talk to Renjun. That the hand on his waist has a desire to experience more than just his waist.

What sounds like an amused chuckle comes from him. “So you enjoy this. I’m glad to hear that.” 

They dance in silence for some time, though the “dancing” is mostly swaying their bodies along with the movement of the general crowd as to not get trampled, maybe turning on their heels a couple times for variety. Gradually, as time goes on, the hand grasping Renjun’s waist is pulling him closer and closer, their joined hands becoming warm. 

“What is… your name?” Renjun blinks curiously at the male. To his surprise, he doesn’t respond immediately—instead, he leans so that his lips are situated right next to Renjun’s ear. At the same time, his hand does one strong, sudden tug to bring Renjun’s chest pressed against the other. His eyes go wide, his ear tingling when the hot breath touches the skin.

“Haechan,” he whispers, “Just call me that.”

Renjun can feel his body react to those simple syllables and the way he chooses to say it. He gulps nervously, having not been around someone who makes his heart thump so intensely ever in his life. When he glances up at the other’s masked face, he smirks again. Renjun bites on his lip, fully aware that the stranger is trying to seduce him and that it’s working _very_ well. A bit too well, to be frank. 

“Haechan,” Renjun calls out to him in a breathy voice. Haechan responds right away, making an _mm_ sound and rubbing the dainty waist with his hand slowly moving up and down. “May I take you on a walk around the mansion?”

“I would love that, Renjun.” 

Oh, the sensation Renjun gets all over his body when he hears his name being said in that smooth, sensual voice is like nothing he’s ever experienced. The ballroom is so stuffy that he wants to escape, but not without the one making him all nervous and excited. He tugs on their hands held together, taking a step back and diving into the crowd to leave. He leads Haechan towards the exit, slipping away from everyone else and entering their own world.

As soon as they’re out, Renjun takes off his mask, deciding he’s had enough of the material on his face. There’s no trouble in leaving the ballroom unnoticed. Most, if not all of the servants are busy trying to prepare and serve more drinks to the rowdy guests, which means the rest of the mansion is empty. Empty, quiet and peaceful—exactly how Renjun wants it to be, just him and Haechan filling up its space. 

“Do you personally know my parents, Haechan?” Renjun wonders when they stroll down the long hallway. “I mean, how were you invited? I haven’t seen you before at all.”

“That is a good question,” Haechan hums. Since they aren’t holding hands anymore, he wants to make up for the lack of intimacy by wrapping his arm around Renjun’s waist, rather than just place his hand there. This prompts more of the faint color across Renjun’s face and Haechan merely smiles in satisfaction. “It’s a bit of a secret. I’m afraid I can’t tell you right now.”

Mysterious. Renjun likes that _a lot._

The blonde one replies, “I understand,” smiling too. “You’re a bit of an enigma. It feels like you came here just to see me.”

“Maybe I did.”

Renjun shyly grins at the other’s reply and he leans into the arm around his body, pressing against Haechan’s side as they walk. With it being late at night, nearly midnight, the moon shines through the impressively tall windows, a more mystical lighting upon their faces. Admiringly, Renjun gazes at Haechan, somehow already so heads over heels for him in his mask. He wouldn’t survive seeing his full face. 

At the end of the hallway, they halt. There are a couple directions to go—outdoors to the garden, upstairs for more rooms—and Renjun isn’t sure where Haechan would like to go. He did suggest a walk around the mansion, but that was more metaphorical than anything. Or just simply an excuse to part from the festivities and have his attractive guest all for himself. 

He isn’t sure about anything, only that he wants to know Haechan better. It’s a strange feeling, definitely, a first for Renjun. Exciting yet a bit scary, though he doesn’t doubt Haechan will take the lead for him. 

Renjun looks to him, blinking his starry eyes. 

“Where shall we go?” he asks.

“Anywhere you desire, beautiful.”

After a delay, Renjun covers part of his face in embarrassment with his hand, his ears fully red from the shockingly direct compliment. “Me? No…”

“What are you saying?” Haechan takes a deep breath and turns Renjun’s body so that they face each other. Grabbing the hand that covers his face, Haechan pulls his arm down and replaces it with his own hand caressing Renjun’s face. Having turned speechless by this, Renjun’s lips part open slightly as he glances between the hand and Haechan’s dreamy gaze. “You are… the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I’m convinced that I’m touching an angel right now.”

“I…” At a loss for words, Renjun realizes how comforting his palm is on his face, reaching up and placing his own smaller hand over Haechan’s, his eyelids fluttering in shyness. His gaze points to the floor, unable to meet the other’s. How is this person so good at making him feel like… like he’s his special one? Even though they just met tonight? “You don’t have to say all that…” he mumbles.

“I’m serious.” Studying every part of Renjun’s pale face, Haechan’s expression is not a confident smirk, as the other would expect, but instead very sober. Very calm, patient, without a trace of his flirtatiousness from earlier. The brunette takes in additional deep breaths, eyes becoming slimmer, a bit drowsier, a look that is uncannily seductive. “I don’t know if you can imagine all the things that I want to do to you right now…”

Renjun gulps, staring back at Haechan with his eyes shaky. He’s right; he can’t imagine, but he can get the general idea. These are thoughts that he’s never considered because of the lack of opportunity. Now, with Haechan, the first emotion that surges throughout his body is ultimately curiosity. Wanting to see if Haechan will say everything, if he’ll like hearing it.

“What?” he prompts, his voice reduced to almost a whisper. It’s a bit a tease, even, the way his voice remains light and innocent purposefully. Renjun now has drowsy eyes as well, leaning closer to Haechan who’s looking to be on the verge of breaking apart. He goes on, “What do you want to do to me, Haechan?”

Haechan’s sudden shift is evident. He intakes a very sharp breath as he shuts his eyes momentarily. His hand leaves Renjun’s face and slowly inches down to his neck, feeling the softness. Inclining forward, he brings his face near Renjun’s neck, turning so that his nose and lips are just _almost_ brushing against his skin. Each time he says a word, Renjun can vaguely feel his lips move accordingly, a sensation that intensifies his heart thumping.

“I want to touch you with my hands, my lips, study every part of you… I want to hear you whine under my touch, see your face in a state of ecstasy… All sorts of things,” Haechan explains, ending with a huff of his breath from letting out all his desires. He waits patiently for what Renjun will say while his hands are frozen in place to give him some time.

Renjun’s hands reach over and behind Haechan's back, tugging on the fabric of his jacket as if pleading for something. Haechan can no longer see the other’s expression, so he wonders what exactly that means until Renjun asks again. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Haechan remains frozen. “Yes,” he eventually answers, “I want to kiss you, Renjun.”

“It’s my first,” Renjun explains in a soft murmur, Haechan feeling his fingers gripping tighter on his jacket. “You’ll take care of me well, won’t you?”

“It’ll feel heavenly.” 

Haechan lifts his face from Renjun’s neck, meeting his expectant yet still shy gaze. He waits in that spot, taking in the beauty of the male’s expression, before pressing his lips against the other pair. Soft, plump, tastes more sweet than anything—Haechan knows he’ll get drowned in the pleasure that is kissing the pretty little Renjun. 

And the innocence—the innocence is the most delicious part of it all.

Haechan starts out sultry, gentle, knowing that Renjun isn’t accustomed to sharing a kiss like so. But in no time, he presses harder, moving faster, making use of his tongue to encourage Renjun to do the same. When he gives his bottom lip a small lick, Renjun does exactly as he hoped for, parting his lips to give him that tiny gap. Haechan takes the opportunity to dive in deeper, being more aggressive with his tongue. 

The first whimper comes out muffled against Haechan’s lips and _oh_ it is so sweet-sounding to his ears that he just absolutely needs to hear more. Haechan first lets their lips part briefly, a string of saliva tying them together. Renjun pants quietly, his mouth subconsciously staying open because he clearly hasn’t had enough. Haechan travels down to Renjun’s neck instead and plants heavy kisses there, all over his pristine skin, while at the same time shifting his hands around to explore his figure.

Renjun whimpers again due to the kisses on his neck, tickling him a lot, gripping tighter onto Haechan’s back. Deciding to try something different, after numerous kisses, Haechan changes from his lips to his teeth, biting down on his neck to see how Renjun will like that. 

The moment his teeth sink in, Renjun essentially gasps before _almost_ letting out an audible cry, but he stops himself in fear of something potentially hearing it. He wasn’t expecting it, obviously, but it just felt _so good_ for no good reason. Haechan recognizes the type of noise Renjun had stopped himself from letting out and he smirks against his neck. 

Haechan bites down again in a different spot and, as if that isn’t enough, shifts to another spot and proceeds to suck on Renjun’s skin roughly, making sure that it leaves a discolored mark, wanting to behold the sign of him tainting Renjun’s pureness.

When Haechan does all this, Renjun cannot manage to hold himself back and moans without even thinking, especially at the hickey. It does hurt, yes, but ultimately it contributes to the pleasure it gives to him. 

“You liked that a lot,” Haechan comments, his tone almost mocking the other. He pulls back, running a finger over the bruise forming on Renjun’s neck. The spot is still ultra sensitive, he gathers from the way Renjun twitches at the touch. “It looks so pretty on you.”

With his cheeks flushed, Renjun doesn’t really say anything in return to Haechan, merely gazing at him with this shameful, helpless look in his eyes—a look which only makes Haechan even more excited than he already is. 

“...Can we go to my room?” meekly asks Renjun, seeming reluctant to say those very words out loud. “I don’t want to be caught out here doing this.”

Haechan merely smiles. “As you wish. I’m the guest here, after all.”

Once the door is closed and locked behind them, the first thing Renjun does is latch onto Haechan, craving his embrace. The taller readily grabs onto him, securing his waist as he seems to enjoy doing. 

Haechan guides him to the bed, where he sits on the edge and opens his lap for Renjun, who hesitantly sits in the space provided. With Renjun sitting above him, he leans his head down so their lips can meet and kiss once again, him putting his hands on Haechan’s shoulders to stay steady. 

The second time around, things get sloppier. Haechan skips the slow and easy part, pushing the kiss deeper and Renjun happily parting his lips. During their passionate kisses, Haechan’s hands move to Renjun’s suit and start undoing the buttons, Renjun helping by letting his arms down so the sleeves slip off and he throws off the jacket to the floor.

Renjun is _way_ more into it now, holding Haechan’s face in his palms to have a better grip on him. Once, Haechan pulls apart abruptly to tease him, leaving Renjun to whine like a baby for him to kiss him again. Haechan smirks, loving the new side of Renjun he’s showing him as he progressively dissolves in his grasp. 

Haechan gives in, pressing their lips together again to answer the other’s pleas. His hands are busy yet again, this time unbuttoning the plain dress shirt Renjun is left with after his jacket is gone. Renjun whimpers into Haechan’s lips, perhaps because of the cold air touching his now exposed shoulders, and bites onto Haechan’s bottom lip. 

He stops kissing when he’s done about half of the buttons, wanting to see what he’s created with Renjun. An elegant aristocrat with a pink face, ecstatic eyes and swollen lips. On top of that, his shirt slips over his shoulder but not all the way, just leaving his porcelain-like skin showing, a sight that is undoubtedly turning Haechan on.

“You’re so irresistible, Renjun,” Haechan mutters, staring up at the panting blonde. He licks his lips simply at the thought of ruining him even further. “Tell me, what do you want me to do to you? Your wish is my command.”

“Touch me,” Renjun musters out between heavy pants. He has the back of his hand pushed against his lips, likely needing a break from the intense making out. Haechan nods with a compliant smile and shifts his eyes to Renjun’s half-bare torso. Undoing the rest of the buttons, he pulls the shirt off Renjun and puts it aside. Renjun himself appears shyer now that he’s partially naked. 

“Do you want my mask off?” asks Haechan in addition, blinking at him. Surprisingly, Renjun shakes his head no. He supposes there’s something particular about the mask that he likes.

Haechan gets to work right away. In the beginning, he marvels at the beauty of Renjun’s body, so untouched and clean. His hands run up Renjun’s arms, then relocate to his chest, which is where he starts placing kisses on. Each time, he can feel Renjun’s body do a slight twitch and hear a small whine accompanying it, exciting the brunette.

His hands feel all over his torso, exploring every part they can; to his back, his stomach, his waist, everything. His lips are busy kissing every corner he can, those kisses being the slow and careful kind intended to purely tease Renjun. It’s definitely working. 

“You’re so beautiful... Everything about you is beautiful.” Occasionally, when Haechan’s eyes glance upwards, without fail he sees Renjun’s face painted over in pleasure. 

Eventually, he straightens his back so he can be in view of Renjun, who helplessly stares at him and is practically begging with his watery eyes to _make him feel good._ Smiling, Haechan’s hands move further and further down until they reach the male’s trousers. He touches a particular spot, one that forces a gasp out of Renjun when he feels it.

“Renjun,” Haechan breathes, knowingly smirking at him. “You’re hard.”

Renjun flicks his head to another direction, not wanting to admit the truth. 

“Don’t say that…” he mutters in a shaky voice. He feels another touch, this one stronger. Haechan’s grabs the full length and gives it a stroke. In response, Renjun whines the loudest he has so far and his body tenses. “Haechan, that’s…!”

“Yes?” Haechan teasingly hums, giving him lengthy, slow strokes that are just about driving Renjun and his nerves crazy. Leaning into the other’s neck, Haechan kisses him a couple times. “What is ‘it,’ angel?”

Renjun refuses to speak of it. Instead, he falls silent and allows Haechan to pleasure him with his strokes, moaning almost every time. Dealing with an erection isn't new to him, but it’s most definitely the first for someone else to be doing it for him. He never imagined it would feel _this_ fucking good.

To his horror, this is when someone knocks on the door. He quickly shuts himself up by biting down on his tongue; on the other hand, Haechan simply looks amused at the sudden turn of events. 

“Young Master, are you here?” It’s Doyoung’s voice coming from the other side of the door. “Your mother was concerned that she hasn’t seen you in a while. Are you alright?”

Renjun knows he has to answer his butler but absolutely _cannot_ let him suspect what he’s doing in his room. He gulps, taking in a deep breath to try and compose himself. 

“Y… Yes, I’m fine. I was just feeling, er, tired,” Renjun responds, counting every second and praying Doyoung leaves soon. Unfortunately, what he doesn’t realize is the mischievous look in Haechan’s eyes.

Suddenly, he feels Haechan’s warm hand slip under his trousers and even his undergarments. His palm wraps around his bare erection, stroking it at an intensity that Renjun can’t help but yelp at. He looks to Haechan with great urgency in his eyes as if begging him to have mercy, but of course Haechan feigns innocence.

“Renjun? What happened?” Doyoung asks after hearing the cry, worried.

“I-I just dropped my, um, brush on my foot! But I’m… perfectly fine,” Renjun desperately explains, attempting to sound as convincing as he can. But the natural reaction from having a person stroke your dick isn’t easy to hide.

“Well, please be careful,” the butler replies, somehow fooled by Renjun’s quick thinking. “I assume you will be signing off for the night, then?”

Haechan wants to toy around with Renjun a little more, thoroughly enjoying how cute he is when he’s trying to hide his pleasure. He starts kissing then sucking on areas of his neck, which he knows specifically pleases Renjun, and rubs his thumb in wide circles over his tip. 

Renjun is so close to screaming out and even worse, close to climaxing, but he keeps it in for one final run. “Yes, I-I am… Goodnight, Doyoung…”

“Very well. Goodnight, Renjun.”

He holds his breath until he can no longer hear Doyoung’s footsteps. Once the coast is clear, he bursts into loud moans, grabbing Haechan’s hair and tugging on his locks. Haechan simply snickers.

“How could you do that… What if he found out?” whines Renjun, though most of his words just dissolve into groans anyways. His toes curl at Haechan’s handjob, his breathing growing more rapid by the millisecond. “Haechan, I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Say it. I want to hear it from you.” Haechan’s hand moves faster as he kisses around the other’s collarbones and shoulders, quite the graceful parts of Renjun’s body in his perspective. Haechan cannot wait for the moment he makes Renjun come, licking his lips in anticipation.

Renjun throws his head back with him crying between moans, “I… Ah! I’m gonna… I’m gonna… come!”

Shortly after, Renjun’s body convulses as he reaches his climax, the white fluid spilling onto Haechan’s hand and staining his pants. Once Renjun remains still, breathing heavily to catch his breath, Haechan brings his semen-covered hand up to his mouth and licks off some from his fingers. 

Watching this, Renjun frowns. “Doesn’t… that taste gross?” 

“Some people’s does. Yours is sweet,” Haechan responds with a sly grin, licking the rest off happily in front of the taken aback Renjun. “It tastes better the more you enjoyed getting it.” 

“Really?” Renjun doesn’t know any better and Haechan obviously has way more experience than him, so he blindly takes his word for him. He adjusts his pose, straddling on Haechan, realizing that _his_ hasn’t been taken care of yet. “Haechan, are you…?”

“Hard?” he finishes his question for him as though reading his mind. A small half-smile tells Renjun all he needs to know. “I am. If you want to, go ahead.”

The offer is tempting. After Haechan’s talk of it, he _really_ wants to try it out for the first time. Renjun gulps, getting off his lap to have a better view. Haechan takes his own jacket off and Renjun, after giving it a touch from outside, pulls his pants down enough for the length to pop out.

_It’s big. It is so big._

He finds himself in awe at his length and thickness, drawn to it like a moth to a bright light. He reaches out to grab it with his hand, giving it a couple gentle strokes. This doesn’t instigate much in Haechan, who simply watches Renjun in glee, but when he feels a pair of lips touch him, he shivers. 

It isn’t long before Renjun licks the length, first dragging his tongue from the base to the tip then circling the tip slowly, keeping a hand gripped on it. Haechan lets out a soft groan, leaning back as he gnaws on his lip in anticipation. 

A wave of joy washes over Renjun when he notices how pleased Haechan is by the usage of his tongue. He’s glad it feels good since it is his first time trying it out, after all. Now more confident, Renjun gives him a few more long strokes up and down the full length. The smell is something particular; it isn’t bad, just that it smells very… _manly._ And, thus, attractive.

Renjun doesn’t think he wants Haechan to wait any further. After a second of delay, he takes the tip into his mouth, encasing it with his warm breath. It’s big, just as expected, and fits to fill his mouth. He goes deeper, Haechan’s tip reaching the back of his mouth. His dick already feels like too much for Renjun to handle, but he hasn’t even reached the base yet. 

Meanwhile, Haechan is pleased beyond words. He didn’t assume that Renjun was going to go with his mouth but of course, he’s got absolutely no complaints about it. He sighs loudly as Renjun’s warm mouth covers more and more of his member, putting a hand upon Renjun’s head to keep him in place. 

“Ah… That’s good, very good…” Haechan mutters between groans. 

Renjun blinks up at Haechan, noting his reaction. He stops at that length for now, opting to slowly slide the erection in and out of his mouth, treating it like a stick of candy. Never until this night did he get the appeal in sucking someone off; it makes him happy that the recipient enjoys his blowjob, plus the big size is just another treat for him.

He goes at his slow pace for a bit, trying to get himself accustomed to intaking something so big in his mouth. Haechan gets impatient eventually, clutching Renjun’s head with both his hands and pushing him down, forcing his lips to reach the base of his dick. Haechan moans loudly at this, while the other whimpers at the sudden force. Does he _dislike_ it? No, not one bit.

Renjun gets the message. Placing a hand on Haechan’s inner thigh for better balance, he starts bobbing his head faster, running Haechan’s entire length throughout his mouth each time. At the furthest, the tip enters part of his throat, causing him to choke lightly. 

“Fuck, Renjun…” he whispers shakily, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth. Haechan’s breathing gets rougher from the sensation and his hips begin to move on their own, gently thrusting into Renjun’s mouth each time he comes back down. Renjun whimpers at the extra force, realizing how much Haechan’s rough treatment turns him on.

With his unoccupied hand grabbing Haechan’s balls, massaging them with his fingers, Renjun’s tongue swirls around his tip whenever the full dick isn’t jammed into his throat. Haechan moans so much that he can barely speak anymore, overridden by the pure pleasure that Renjun’s mouth gifts him with. He calls out the other’s name one final time, clenching his eyes shut, which is when Renjun quickly pulls the member out of his mouth as Haechan orgasms. Heaps of come spill out of Haechan’s twitching dick, Renjun letting it land on his face and bare chest.

“God, you’re good at that…” Haechan breathlessly comments, looking at the curious Renjun wiping some of his fresh come off his cheek and licking it. He appears to study the taste that it leaves in his mouth; it isn’t bad, but it’s not particularly tasty either.

Renjun takes some more to lick. “I don’t know if I like it.”

At this, Haechan laughs. He puts his hand under Renjun’s chin, pulling him upwards and admiring his cum-stained face. “It’s an acquired taste. But you look wonderful with it on your pretty face.”

Softly laughing too, Renjun stands up and heads to his dressers, picking up a towel to wipe everything off of him. It must’ve been almost an hour since they left the ballroom. It’s not incredibly late, but Renjun is used to sleeping in early. And after orgasming once and having his first ever experience sucking a dick, he’s exhausted.

He changes out of (what remains of) his clothes and into nightwear, not really minding the fact that Haechan is observing him with a sly, curious gaze. Returning to the bed, he picks up his discarded clothes and chucks them in a basket for laundry temporarily. 

“Are you staying with me for the night?” he asks his guest, who remains seated on the mattress. His disheveled hair, messy collared shirt and lingering grin just make up the figure of _such_ a hot man. And that’s _with_ the fancy mask. “You can have one of the guest rooms, if you want. My butler will take care of it.”

Haechan shakes his head. “No, I shall depart soon.”

As Renjun crawls onto his bed, his expression turns to one of vague disappointment. “Oh,” he says, trying not to make him feel guilty for leaving so soon. Haechan sighs, reaching out to grab Renjun’s hand and place a little kiss. It’s a simple yet endearing move that makes Renjun feel all fluttery inside. “Will you come see me again?” he asks innocently, much like a child with his large, hopeful eyes.

Haechan smiles, holding Renjun’s hand close to his lips, taking in his delicate scent and sighing through his nose. “Of course I will. I couldn’t leave you for long.”

Renjun pulls Haechan towards him. When they’re close enough to each other, he leans in for a kiss, wanting just one more before the magical night ends. Caressing Haechan’s face when the kiss stops, they stay in that pose for a moment longer, gazing into their equally lovestruck eyes.

“Come back soon.”

“I will, angel. Before you even realize it.” Haechan very slowly pushes Renjun on his back, his own body following until Renjun is laying atop the mattress. His eyes dart around certain places on Renjun’s body, perhaps meant to savor the beautiful figure as much as he can. His finger brushes over the bruised mark on Renjun’s neck. “Sleep, now,” he whispers, and all of a sudden Renjun is drowsy and seconds later shuts his eyes.

“Young Master, your breakfast is ready.”

He barely wakes from the calming voice calling to him and the knocks on the door. With a prolonged groan, he pulls his body up from the bed and lazily tosses the blanket away from himself. He blinks at the morning light, his eyes squinting at the sheer brightness.

“Renjun?” Doyoung calls again.

“Yes, I’m awake… Just give me a minute.” Sighing and patting his own back, realizing he has some vague back pain, he drags himself out of bed to at least wash his face and look somewhat presentable for the servants. The mirror there reminds him of the previous night’s events, Haechan’s mask flashing in his mind as he touches the marks that’s been left on him. 

He moves to his closet after washing up and brushing his hair, browsing through his shirt options to pick a specific one with a tall, secure collar. There isn’t any chance that he’ll let Doyoung and his parents see the obvious love marks on his neck, after all. 

He checks the mirror one more time to ensure that none of his marks are visible. Once confident, Renjun opens the doors and steps outside, meeting his butler who bows at him. They quietly begin walking as part of their usual routine, that being Doyoung escorting him to the dining hall for breakfast.

“You didn’t have any of the meringues,” Doyoung notes curiously, though keeping his voice low.

“I forgot about them…” Renjun murmurs which, to be fair, is a valid reason considering everything that happened to him. 

“I figured. They’re in the kitchen if you want any.”

Renjun thanks his servant as they enter the dining hall, the long table decorated with plates of food and always a basket full of the freshest fruits. Already knowing the usual, Doyoung prepares a cup of sweet ginger tea for him, and at the same time a maid tells Renjun of today’s breakfast menu and asks for his preference.

Doyoung brings the tea alongside Renjun’s plate of breakfast—a slice of seafood quiche and assorted cut-up fruits—that he takes a while to finish. The older man notices how distracted Renjun appears to be this morning, though he avoids asking unless something is truly bothering his master. The collared top is an interesting choice for how warm it is this time of year but, again, he’s no place to question him.

Later in the day, when Renjun is occupying the library and reading up on old tales of mythology as a pastime, a servant informs him that his parents wish to see him in the great room. Whenever they have Renjun go down to the great room, normally it means they have a guest they want their son to meet which he does _not_ enjoy doing. Nonetheless, his parents’ wishes are his orders, so he heads down, accompanied by the maid.

“Who is it?” Renjun questions the maid as they walk, hoping that she would know something.

“I’m afraid I do not know his name,” the maid explains, ducking her head apologetically. “He is a proper young man carrying a satchel. I do believe he is a scholar of some sort, invited by your parents.”

“Hm.” _A young scholar._ Certainly doesn’t sound like the typical guest they would invite over to their mansion. Usually, they’re politically important figures, business partners or simply other aristocrats who want to interact with more aristocrats to do aristocratic things. Yeah, Renjun doesn’t really get it at all.

When Renjun enters the great room, the maid stopping right before and bowing to him as he continues ahead, his parents turn and gesture for him to come. They stand in front of the apparent guest and take a step aside when Renjun approaches, wanting the two to greet each other.

“Renjun, this is Lee Donghyuck. He came from overseas per our request. Although he’s very young, he is a talented literary scholar with the knowledge of a genius!” his mother gushes, placing an arm behind Renjun and giving him another push forward. “Come on, darling.”

Renjun huffs. He starts with a bow like always, then speaking. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, er…” 

“Just Donghyuck is fine. I’m not fond of the formality,” the scholar insists, following suit and bowing as well. “I have been waiting to finally meet you, Renjun. You seem just as bright as your parents say you are.”

Renjun’s ears perk up at his voice. Why does he sound a bit familiar?

“He is actually going to tutor you for a few months,” Renjun’s father then begins to explain, Donghyuck nodding in agreement. As the man speaks on and on, his voice gets drowned out by Renjun’s millions of thoughts running through his head. 

He blinks his eyes at the scholar standing politely in front of him; there’s just something that is striking about him. He honestly appears like any other typical scholar with his long, dark coat and overall austerely colored clothing, save for the fact that he’s insanely cute. His heart-shaped face with the full lips, a couple of tiny moles across his face, his dark, round eyes behind a pair of wire-rim glasses staring back innocently…

Renjun can’t believe that this is a person regarded so highly in the literature world that’s probably full of boring, old men. And to think that this is his _tutor_ now simply blows his mind.

Renjun’s staring must be fairly obvious because when he unintentionally meets eyes with Donghyuck, the scholar suddenly smiles. It’s nice, friendly, and somewhat… devious. A smile that he’s seen before. 

“I look forward to tutoring you, Renjun.”


End file.
